New Kid at Konoha High
by DaylightFading
Summary: Naruto's the new kid. He wants to be popular,and get the attraction of a certain Hinata Hyyuga. He plans to start up a band, and use it to gain popularity. M for Lemons First one's in Chapter 6 and teen angst, Naruhina. Rate and review please.
1. Naruto's the New Kid

A/N: Whelp...first chapter first fic. Since it's my first time, try and keep positive. This is written in both naruto and hinata's point of view. Just thought you should know :) I guess that's it then so... enjoy!! (note anko is a kid in this as I needed more charactors. Also, rin isn't the one you know, It is a new character I only used for the story.I took the name

Disclaimer: I in no way own naruto or any of its characters and am using them solely for fanfiction purposes

**Chapter 1: New Kid**

NARUTO'S POINT OF VIEW

Ugh..First day as the new kid. Konoha High. Naruto was walking to school from his apartment In downtown konoha, in his signature long plain white shirt and baggy jeans. To think he wanted to live there so things would be interesting. Everything was crap. Whatever. As if he would need it to be nice.

Anyway, He hated being the new kid because the dreaded question always came when they told him to talk about himself. "_What do your parents do?"_ I don't have parents, he would always say. And right then he was labeled as a troublemaker. He was different. _But things will be different this time_ he thought, _I'll start my band back up and I'll be popular._

As he walked into the school he was unpleasantly greeted by the dreaded stench of _learning_! _Eww_ he thought. _Same stink here as every other school._ He went to the office to fill out his papers. A big boobed blonde lady was there to greet him. " You must be the new kid. I'm principal Tsunade. Fill out these papers and make it snappy. I'm gonna say this once and only once" she said, "I'm gonna take no crap. Get caught misbehaving and its detention, got me?" He was gonna call her an old bitch, but thought better of it and decided not to get off an a bad start in the first 5 minutes.

"Gotcha principal tornado"

"TSUNADE"

"Yeah that."

He filled out his papers and he got a list of his classes and where to go. He looked over his paper mentally. _Hmm.. homeroom language arts ,A107, good. I can catch a nap in the beginning of the day..Math for an hour..Thats pretty shitty. Music, oh yeah. Easy A class. Gym too. Science, not bad. Social studies, could be worse. Aww damn, LATIN?! How'd I get put in that!? Sucky_

He started for homeroom unaware that he was being watched by a certain blue haired girl, in a short skirt and sweatshirt.

HINATA'S POINT OF VIEW

_Rewind to the morning_

Hinata woke up in her lacy bed. She yawned and thought back to yesterday

_Flashback_

"_Hinata, we are getting a new student tomorrow by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. He's a kid who just moved in. If you would, I would like you to be his escort around the school." Tsunade stated._

"_Hai, Principal Tsunade, of course. I would love to." And she would. At age 15, she still had not had a boyfriend yet. Maybe the new kid could be her first. Maybe this was her blessing. _

**Little did she know how right she was**

_Her father just nodded. "I couldn't care less Tsunade. I have a business executive meeting though, and I must be off" he said, and promptly left._

_Tsunade smiled at a frowning Hinata. "Don't worry about it. Your father is a busy man. He will make time for you when he can."_

_She looked up and smiled. Maybe Naruto would spend more time with her, whoever he was._

_End Flashback_

_This will be a new day_ She thought.

And that was how she ended up staring at a handsome blonde haired guy later that day.

"Wait, HEY NARUTO!!" Principal Tsunade yelled as he started to leave.

"Whattaya want!?" he exclaimed annoyed. Hinata giggled. He was cute. He looked strong.

"See her" she pointed at hinata, she blushed.

"Yeah?"

"She's gonna be your guide."

"Fine Fine fine, jus' lemme get outta here!" he turned her around and practically yanked her out the door. By the hand. She was really red in the face.

"Great...Another brilliant mind" Tsunade muttered as they left.

Hinata stared at Naruto as he stood there staring at her.

"Well let's get moving!" he exclaimed, impatient and bored

Oh well.

"Alright.." she said in her quiet voice "i-it seems you have Kakashi-sensei homeroom. " she led him through the halls. He came up behind her brought her ear close to his mouth. She was blushing fiercely.

He whispered, "hey...this kakashi guy...is he a jerk off?? Strict?"

"N-no..."she said back, "h-he is actually the easiest class in the school. Almost everyone gets A's in his class because he is usually too late to do anything. He is a nice p-person though."

He grinned a big goofy grin. She loved it immediately. "An easy A? Sounds like my kind of class."

NARUTO'S POV

She brought him to a room. She opened it and he was welcomed to a room filled with the sound of kids talking. There was everything he remembered from every other school he'd been to. The popular guys, doing their shit. The prep girls, in their little click. The less popular girls, talking about what ever. The nerds, band weenies and whatever. The rebellious guys, doing their thing, talking about music and stuff as he passed by them. _I'll remember those guys_ he thought. Hinata took her place among the less popular girls. _Hmm.. I guess they thought she was to much of a decent person. That tells me I gotta watch out for them. _Hinata looked at him, as if inviting him over. _Man She's cute and helpful. I should thank her later, and complement her... he thought. Oh screw it, you don't have a chance right now, forget it!! When your cooler..._

He thought hanging with some girls as a first impression was a bad idea. He shook his head, waved, and instead took a seat near where those other guys were. He wanted to talk to hinata, but impressions matter. He just dropped his books on his desk and sat. One guy looked over at him. His skull cap had a Led Zeppelin sign on it and he immediately knew this guy had promise.

"Hey" he said to Naruto. "New meat? I'm Shikamaru"

"Sup, name's Naruto."

"Led Zeppelin? Sweet"

"Yeah. Jimmy Page is my hero man. I'm gonna be better than him though" _This is guy is cool. He knows his music, and likes mine. Nice_

" Dude, you play guitar? Alright, Thank you dear Jesus. Get your ass over here." Shikamaru almost dragged him over to his other friends.

"Sasuke, Choji, Shino! This guy is a guitarist!" Sasuke grinned

"You wouldn't happen to sing too new kid?" he asked sarcastically.

"Uhh, yeah I do. and how bout' a little less tude dude" Naruto stated.

"Whatever man." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, Naruto, cut it out." Shikamaru said."As it happens we need another guitarist, and a vocalist, and you fit both categories"

"Cool. I was in a band at my last school. I was the lead guitarist and singer. man we kicked ass."

"nice! Rehearsal Is tonight, gimme your cell number, I'll text you directions..."

He wondered what Hinata would think of him...

HINATA'S POV

She stared at Naruto, already making friends. _He is gonna be really popular...I don't have a chance anymore... _she thought sadly.

"Hey..HEY" her friend Sakura's stern voice knocked her out of her trance.

"Y-y-yes?" Hinata stammered

"You've just been staring at him." Temari said, "Are you..interested in him?"

Sakura and Anko laughed, Hinata blushed scarlet.

"N-n-no really...I-I'm just the escort...really..." she stammered.

"OK fine, if you say so..." Anko said."I should tell him you aren't interested..."

"No!!" Hinata exclaimed. " I-I mean..that's rude..."

Sakura smirked "sure. I hope you guys go out...that could improve my shot at Sasuke!!"

"And mine at Shikamaru" Temari said, blushing.

"HAHAHA, man you are selfish" Anko laughed.

"Says Shino's lover!!" Both Sakura and Temari shouted.

"Nuh-Uh!! Not Shino. You Virgins are just jealous ... Hinata, what do you..." She turned back towards Hinata, but she was just back to staring at Naruto.

_He is so hot... _thought Hinata _Maybe I should ask Shikamaru what he's doing later..._

_NARUTO'S POV_

_This is awesome!! Things are going so well!!_

_AND they havn't asked me the question yet!_


	2. The First Day At School

A/N- Alright... Umm... I guess yay for my first fic's Second chapter... ALRIGHT! Let's delve into Naruto's first day with his new friends (and maybe some enemies!) and an after school garage band man! They've got some catchy lyrics!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters nor any of the lyrics used in the Fan Fiction. It is a good song though check it out!

NARUTO'S POV

A silver-haired man in his mid twenties came in through the door at about 20 minutes to the end of class.

"Sorry I'm late class, but I had little gas, and I felt I needed a full tank. The best gas is in the next town over, and so I..." before he could even get anything else out the whole class (excluding Naruto) screamed at him.

"NO EXCUSES!!"

Naruto leaned over to Choji and asked "Does this happen a lot?"

"Every fuckin day man" he replied. "It's starting to get really annoying."

_I see, so I could probably just skip the first 50 minutes _he noted.

"Alright... looks like we have a new student in the class" he said. "I don't really care, but you should probably tell me your name."

"Naruto Uzumaki" he said.

"I see. Just call me Kakashi. Calling me Kakashi-sensei just adds to the stereo-type that I actually teach you something. Just be here when I'm here is a quick A" he said. "Don't listen to them though, I'm not always late"

"YES YOU ARE!!"

"That's not fair!!" he complained, lightly laughing.

The bell rang. Naruto jumped up and was the first out the door.

"Pretty hyperactive...He's a knucklehead..." Kakashi said.

Naruto was halfway down the hall when he remembered he had NO IDEA where to go. He needed his school guide. He turned around and raced back to the door, only to run into Hinata and send them both flying into air backwards.

His head was on her stomach, and he looked up to the welcome sight of her rounded glories

_I hope this doesn't kill my chances with her..._

HINATA'S POV

_Naruto-kun is on top of me!! _She thought, very panicked. _I think I'm gonna..._

She was out about 10 seconds after the impact

She woke up in the school infirmary (A.K.A. the Nurse's office) In a bed. She looked up and saw Naruto in the chair across the room.

"HinataI'm sorryitwasanaccidentreally!!" He got out in the first half of a second she saw him.

"Y-you waited here for me for an entire hour..." she said quietly after looking at the clock. _Maybe he does care _she thought

He blushed slightly "well it was my fault" he held out some flowers.

"What?" Hinata asked

"A-as an apology... We're cool right?" he asked

"Of course" she replied smelling them. She had never gotten flowers before. She hoped she wouldn't pass out again.

"Cool!!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand "lets get back to math then!!" so eager to let this thing pass he forgot he hated math.

She was out for another 10 minutes

NARUTO'S POV

Then there was lunch. That's where his first school problems started.

Naruto sat over with his friends. Who just happened to sit near Hinata's click.

So they talked about music and the shitty food while Hinata's friends would whisper and then look at one of them and giggle.

All of a sudden a crash occurred.

Naruto looked over at the noise. There was a kid who looked a lot like a girl (cough, Haku, cough) and a kid in this tight green jumpsuit with a piece of paper on his back that said Gay-sensei's pet. The girl-guy kid just sat there in fear, looking up at this prep jerk who dumped his food over his head.

"Well you little homo!! What the hell do you think you're doing" This kid with long hair and white eyes yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Neji..." he spat out. Naruto didn't like this Neji.

"Hey Sakura" he said "Who's that guy?"

"He's the leader of his little prep jerk gang and their bitches" she said with hate.

"It's our job to hate them" Sasuke said coldly. "They get their enjoyment out of picking on smaller, weaker students. "

"Well, Sasuke, wanna go help the small guy and kick some prep ass??" he said with a smile.

"I like the way you think baka" Sasuke said.

Neji was yelling at him for coming within ten feet of his table when they got there .

"What do YOU want losers?" Neji coolly commented.

"Your face on the ground, jerk-off" Sasuke said, and Naruto bashed him across the face. Neji was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"You're gonna pay new meat" some kid with a dog said.

"Not before you're on the floor with your buddy" Naruto sneered. "Sasuke, you wanna take a hit?"

"My pleasure" That was 2 idiots on the ground.

HINATA'S POV

The rest of the day went smoothly, she kept staring at Naruto, who was thinking about her, who didn't dare look at her.

He was now considered a hero of the school, with his band of rebels to protect the smaller guys.

And Hinata loved him even more.

_He's good guy too.._ she thought. _He's a defender... maybe he'll defend me too... Oh forget it... He'll never like ME..._

And then she was proven wrong.

On the way to their last class of the day, he said to her "I gotta be somewhere after school for an hour, but, If you want..." He took a deep breath "Wanna explore the city with me? I haven't really seen much..."

She almost fainted. "OF COURSE... I mean... yeah that would be great. I'll give you my cell number, you can pick me up..."

She was walking on air... until Kiba found her

"Hey Hinata" he said coolly.

"Um, h-hello kiba..."

"Ever seen the back of a Lincoln before? It's nice. CUM take a look"

"N-n-no thank you,really..."

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "Come on, It'll be fun."

She was on the verge of tears when Naruto found them. He put his hand on Kiba's shoulder, and gripped HARD.

" I THINK she said NO" He said coldly. "You wanna taste dirt twice in one day?!"

"next time baby, I'll show you a good time"

Kiba was beaten within an inch of hospitilazation.

Naruto slung his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go to class" Hinata thought she was in heaven.

_This is great, I've died and gone up to heaven..._

_And our date hasn't even started yet._


	3. The Band, and Gettin a Car

A/N- WOW... I got actual feed back!! REVIEWS!! Ok, enough. The actual garage-banding will begin in this chapter, along with a little NaruHina date action. So yeah. Now that I ACTUALLY HAVE something to respond to, I think I'll do just that.

HEE-HO KING I am thinking, I will in fact, keep going. But some improvements or comments would be nice, lol. Thanks for reviewing period though.

Icey Dragon Flame Thanks. I always thought naruto starting a band was cool. Also, as far as killing Kiba, Of course! Here is a joke alternate ending for chapter two for you!!

"N-n-no thank you, really..."

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "Come on, It'll be fun."

She was on the verge of tears when Naruto found them. He put his hand on Kiba's shoulder, and gripped HARD.

But then, out of nowhere, somebody jumped out and beat kiba with a tire iron, shot him, buried him, danced on his grave, dug him up, farted on him, and ran away. They left a note saying:

_Icey Dragon Flame Strikes._

"OK..." Naruto said. "Can I walk you home Hinata??"

Thanks for reviewing; I got a laugh making that!!

UnwrittenGenthe point of the ANGST side was the fighting and teen angst would take away from the cute!! But thanks for r&r anyway :)

NARUTO'S POV

He was on the way to Shikamaru's house, and felt really... awful. He had NO IDEA what to do with Hinata on their date. _Aww SHIT!! _He thought, _What to do... _And he narrowly avoided being run over by Sasuke.

"Baka!!" He yelled. "Why aren't you driving!!"

"I don't have a car Sas-GAY" He replied. He laughed, Sasuke scowled, but not unkindly. They kind've agreed on a lot, and he felt a kind of brotherly connection ever since their joint pounding the hell out of the jerks.

"Well..." he murmered, "You better get in mine then. But don't do anything in here!!"

Naruto could understand his apprehension. It was a mint condition Mercedes Benz E class from 1988. A collector's issue. _He must have saved forever for it _he thought_. I'll be careful_...

So he hopped in, the top of his guitar case hitting the ceiling.

"Oops..."

"OOPS!!" He yelled "OOPS?! YOU COULD HAVE RIPPED THE CEILING" He checked it, it was fine.

"Baka" he murmered.

"...Hey Sasuke?" Naruto addressed him.

"Yeah?" he replied, still kind of peeved at the ceiling thing.

"What do you think I should do about my date with Hinata?" He asked, "Cause I haven't a clue..."

"You Baka..." He muttered, "She's the richest girl in school and you have no car? Or an idea of where to take her?!"

"RICH??" he had a right to be surprised "I GOT A DATE WITH A RICH GIRL??"

"And smart" he noted. "I dunno what she sees I you... How much cash you got?"

I've been saving up for a car" he admitted "But it's only about 15,000"

"15...15,000??Uhh...you don't know the slightest thing about buying cars do you" he groaned. "That is PLENTY for a decent car. We'll stop by the used car lot after practice."

Naruto couldn't wait.

HINATA'S POV

Sakura was with her, helping her pick out a dress.

"Oh... It HAS to be awesome to afford all these clothes. Oh, that one's so cute!" She exclaimed, pulling down an aqua colored dress with straps and frills. "You should wear this one!!"

"It's kinda formal" she said to her friend, "I just wanna wear something pretty, but casual"

"Here it is" She said. And there it defiantly was. It was a pink shirt, with a tight sweater to go over it, and a short skirt to show off her _very _nice legs. "Perfect!" Sakura said. "Exactly what you want, right!!"

"OK... but..." she said, "what if I faint again?"

"Look' she began, "Don't you dare let him into an awkward situation, or anything sexual" she warned. But Hinata wasn't listening. She knew he wouldn't pressure her into doing anything she would find uncomfortable.

"OK?" Sakura finished. "Also...dump him if he doesn't have at least a nice truck"

"Sakura!!"

"Joking... " she said. "now, let's go find some really cute shoes to match your dress!!"

They scurried off to find shoes, and hinata was fluttering

_This is my first real date and I had better not blow it_ She thought _but the thought of him, in a nice car, dressed up for me, as he takes my hand, and we go explore, as he kisses me.. WHOH! Don't think that! _She Chided herself _First date remember! But someday..._

She was out like a light.

NARUTO'S POV

The Garage had been totally adjusted to be a studio. There was techno stuff everywhere, voice skewers, echo effect buttons and mikes. There was also a shag carpeted mini stage where they could play

He got there, and finally got a chance to see what Everyone played. Shikamaru stood in back with a fairly new drum set, choji played the keyboard, sasuke had a bass guitar (it had flames on it), and Shino was on the other side of the soundproof wall. _I guess he touches it up, along with doing effects and being manager _He thought.

He took out his guitar. It was painted black and grey, with a crow on it. It was a V shape guitar and brand new. They all felt jealous.

"All right.. let's play Running with the devil, by Van Halen, for practice" Shikamaru said. One and a two..."

"STOP" Naruto yelled they all were shocked and did stop

"What Baka!!" Sasuke said, annoyed.

"you don't play your own Music??" He asked, perplexed.

He heard "I can't write" and "Neither can I' and "No!"

"Well I write, and it isn't write to play other peoples music because its theirs and theirs alone." He said frowning."Let's play a song I wrote" he dug in his back pack till' he found a good one."I wrote this about loss when I found out I was moving. But I'm ok now, so let's play!"

One two three four

_  
She brings her friends so we wont have to be alone  
Fear I might lose my composure without warning  
I am a child of fire I am a lion I have desires  
_

_And I was born inside the sun this morning  
_

Sasuke could feel the beat. **Man the guitar in this is awesome** he thought

_  
This dizzy life of mine keeps hanging me up all the time  
This dizzy life is just a hanging tree  
This dizzy life of mine keeps hanging me up all the time  
This dizzy life is just a hanging tree_

They say good evening when they dont know what to say  
They say good morning when they wish you would go home

You open windows and you wait for someone warm to come inside and then freeze to death alone

This dizzy life of mine keeps hanging me up all the time  
This dizzy life is just a hanging tree  
This dizzy life of mine keeps hanging me up all the time  
This dizzy life is just a hanging tree

She calls a waitress when its time for her to go  
And I know everyone is eventually leaving  
I got a pair of wings for my birthday baby and I will fall down through the sun to see you

This dizzy life of mine keeps hanging me up all the time  
This dizzy life is just a hanging tree  
This dizzy life of mine keeps hanging me up all the time  
This dizzy life is just a hanging tree

For me, for me, for me

With that the song finished and Naruto immediately looked at the clock.

"C'mon Sasuke, we gotta go get a car!!"

They ran out to see a huge crowd of teenagers, cell phones alight. They barged through to his car, and they were off.

At the car lot, they glanced over all the used cars. No_, no, no, not my style, negative, eww,..._

He was about to give up when he saw the perfect car.

"Ohh yeah" He said with a smile.

"Perfect" Sasuke said. Even He grinned.

"Hinata, prepare for the perfect date" Naruto was smiling big.

A/N- HAHA, CLIFFHANGER!! Those teens a little foreshadow of some future popularity maybe ??

Idk. I have no Idea where to go with this fic. I have plenty of ideas, which is why I update every day. But undecided parts make it really tough around number 6. Anyway, the song is an awesome rock song by my favorite band the Counting Crows, its Hanging tree. Check it out!!

DISCLAIMER-I IN NO WAY OWN NARUTO, ITS CHARACTERS, OR THE LYRICS OR BAND EXPRESSED IN THIS FANFICTION


	4. California Night

A/N-Okay, I really was eager to write this next chapter, but I'm kinda hesitant to write if people don't read. I have like... maybe 550 hits. Still, I WANT to write for a little while at least. And I SO wanted to write this chapter's beginning I knew I had to finish it. Anyway, I'll answer some reviews, and go about this chapter.

Icey Dragon Flame- I know that Lavender would work better, but the fact is, not that many High School girls wear Lavender. It's just the truth. And in an attempt to make this realistic, I am gonna stick with pink undershirt thast barely shows this time. Mostly it's the fuzzy tight white sweater, Ok?? OK! NEXT

HEE-HO-KING- You so get an alternate ending for that statement. Whenever you want it, cash it in man. Just for checkin em' out. These guys rule. I'm a huge fanatic, so yeah. Counting Crows, check em' out.

HEART BROKEN HINATA- I'm sure you do. And why the sad name? I like her heart fixed and whole! OK, NEXT

Rose Tiger- OK

Simply Edible- I update so often so I don't have to write so much!! Isn't Over a thousand words per chapter enough?? I think it is so tough shit. No offence. TO THE STORY!!

--

HINATA'S POV

She was awestruck when she saw it. Naruto cruised into her drive in a METTALIC BLACK 69' SHELBY MUSTANG GT500!!

NARUTO'S POV

_Flashback_

"_Hey Mister, why's this car so cheap??"_

"_Nobody bought it because its previous owner died in it." He said "It is rumored to be cursed, we had to lower the price"_

"_Bullshit, It's mine!" He called triumphantly. "I'll pay you in cash, gimme the keys!!"_

_Hinata would be impressed no matter how rich she is he thought. It is so AWESOME_

_End Flashback_

He rolled down the window and smirked at Hinata's slack-jawed stare, but lost it when he saw her. She was looking _very _nice in her short skirt, but he shook it off._ Shut up idiot_ he chided himself. _What could be your first real relationship, and your screwing with it already!!_ So he grinned that silly grin she loved and she hopped in.

BACK TO HINATA'S POV JUST A QUICK NARUTO INTERRUPTION

So, after the shock of the car, she did hop in. It was all leather. The feel was nice. She wondered what his parents did for him to be able to afford something like this. _I wonder...but it's not my position to ask._ She thought. But all thoughts were gone when he felt him put his arm around her and pull her close.

--

LATER

--

They drove around San Francisco (yes, he lives there) and Naruto looked like he was in like... The Rock and roll Hall of Fame (Okay, maybe not THAT excited, but excited none the less). They saw a movie, where they didn't even watch it, they talked. They went to an Italian restaurant, he'd found she LOVED Italian food as much as she did. They were outside on a blanket, outside the city, they were staring at the stars. She was really impressed when he told her he was her friend's new band leader. She asked him to show her a song he wrote. What she saw was more amazing then she ever thought possible.

_Well you know I don't like you but you wanna be my friend  
Well, there are bodies on the ceiling and they're fluttering their wings  
It's ok I'm angry  
But you'll never understand  
When you dream of Michelangelo  
They hang above your hands  
_

_  
And I know that she is not my friend  
And I know cause there she goes  
Walking on my skin again  
_

_  
And I can't why you'd want to talk to me  
When your vision of America is crystalline and clean  
I want a white bread life  
Just something ignorant and plain,  
But from the walls of Michelangelo I'm dangling again  
_

_  
And I know that she is not my friend  
And I know cause there she goes  
Walking on my skin again and again  
_

_  
Saturn on a line  
A sun afire on strings and wires  
To spin above my head and make it right  
_

_But any time you like  
You can catch a sight of angel eyes all emptiness and infinite  
_

_  
And I dream of Michelangelo when I'm lying in my bed  
I see god upon the ceiling I see angels overhead  
And he seems so close as he reaches out his hand  
But we are never quite as close as we are led to understand  
_

_  
And I know that she is not my friend  
And I know cause there she goes  
Walking on my skin again and again_

It was the single most awe inspiring song she'd ever read. Imagine how it sounded!!

A single tear fell from her eyes as she looked into Naruto's eyes and saw depth, beauty...and pain...

NARUTO'S POV

As soon as he saw the tear, he knew he'd screwed himself twice over. Hinata, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything... but she put a finger on his lips.

"That was the.. the single most beautiful song I have ever heard. The song, about remembering to touch everything she blushed, Naruto didn't notice EVERYTHING in life or you didn't really live..." she said.

"You..you got it??" he said confused.

"Yes..." she said slowly. Did he think she was stupid? _Oh no... what did I_ _do _she thought remorsefully.

He saw that first tear, and he moaned internally. _Why does everything come out wrong?? _He pulled her into a kiss. She was wide eyed. _OMYGOSHMYFIRSTKISSWHATDOIDO?? _She thought in a flash. But Naruto dominated and pushed her against him, them still kissing passionately.

When they parted, hinata was in a state of mental shock.

"Wow" escaped her lips.

He was going in, she thought hopefully for another kiss, but he said "Those who understand my music exactly the way I wrote it know the feeling of pain. Tell me, whats wrong?"

She sobbed into his chest. "My father is a corporate businessman. My mother died, my sister hates me, my dad would most likely give me away, nothing I do makes anyone happy." She hiccupped.

"First of all, everything you do makes me happy. She smiled through the tears. "But you have a family... don't take that for granted." He said.

_He doesn't have parents... he is like me..._ she thought. He sang softly in her ear...

_All dressed up  
No place to go  
Hinata, when you gonna show your face around me?  
I know all the wrongs and rights  
And I just want a little light to fall on me  
_

_  
Hinata, where you been?  
This lonely spiral I__'__ve been in  
Hinata, when can we begin?  
Hinata, where you been?  
_

_  
We__'__ll I__'__m all messed up  
That__'__s nothing new  
_

_Hinata, when you open up your white eyes  
I ..don't know if I__'__m wide awake or dreaming  
But all I ever need is everything  
_

_  
Hinata, where you been?  
This lonely spiral I__'__ve been in  
Hinata, when can we begin?  
Hinata, where you been?  
_

_  
Just get the world off your shoulders  
And close your pretty white eyes  
Hinata, what__'__s life without an occasional surprise?  
_

_  
Got nowhere but home to go  
Got love songs on my radio right now  
I__'__m in trouble for the things I need  
Hinata don't you want to be needed too?  
_

_  
Hinata, where you been?  
This lonely spiral I__'__ve been in  
Hinata, when can we begin?  
Hinata, where you been?_

She sobbed in his shirt, and he held her, a tear falling too. They stayed there all that warm California night.

--

A/N-Well?? Satisfactory? I hope you liked it. Also, when reviewing, what would the rating have to be for a suicide fic?? An Idea buzzing my head I have to get on the site. Any way...

DISCLAIMER- NO AMOUNT OF MAGIC OR BEGGING WILL MAKE ME OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS. I ALSO OWN NO SONGS OR LYRICS EXPRESSED IN THE FANFICTION. ALSO, THE COUNTING CROWS ARE AWESOME, LISTEN TO 1492 OR SOME OTHER AWESOME SONG.

Next chapter?? IDK, some school gossip?? Maybe a CERTAIN BAND'S FIRST GIG?? Guess you'll find out 


	5. We're Going to LA

A/N- Wazzup? Yes, sappy last chapter, but angst is part of the story. Pretty excited to write this one, this is where something gets a lot more interesting...not a lemon!! Hinata is too cautious at this point in the story, plus they are in high school. Around Chapter eight I would wager... Now, onto reviews!!

Natus- Aye hayt peple hoo car tat much abowt tie-pose.

Inferno05- Peple liyk yoo!!

JK, but I spell check, we're just all human.

THE HEE-HO KING- Note taken. Thank you.

JamesRKS- Thanks! Except the skeptics... Oh, and the counting crows!!It depends. I would say if you like ROCK go with 1492, angels of the silences, cowboys, or Have you seen me lately. If you like deep, thinking music, that questions life and its meaning(the deep stuff) go with basically anything from August and Everything After, A Long December, When I Dream of Michelangelo, and Mrs. Potter's Lullaby. Take that to heart everyone!!

Icey Dragon Flame- Appreciate the randomness in your reviews. And the second song was a song by the crows, called monkey. I altered some words, like changing Hey Mon-Key to Hi-na-ta and the eye color in the song was Blue.

LifexDeath- Nice name. It's deep. Just thought I'd mention that,

UnwrittenGen- Embarrassment is a feeling. And you have to live with that feeling and embrace it because if you ignore feeling you don't live life to its fullest, you just become numb. So love it or hate it, you need to feel it. Little Poetic prowess.

NARUTO'S POV

He lay on his side, just looking at her. She was beautiful. He didn't know how or when, but they fell asleep, her tangled in his arms. He wanted to carry her to the car, but to disturb her now seemed like a sin punishable to hell. He just wanted her to be peaceful. He actually wanted to get the song down he sang to her yesterday, it just came out.

_I have a muse _he thought beMUSEd (PUN). He just sat still watching her thinking for he didn't know how long. He saw her stir. She opened her eyes, those starry white eyes, the ones he loved so much. She just looked at him, mouth open slightly, lost in the open world of her mind.

HINATA'S POV

She sat there, staring up at the face of what she thought was an angel. She focused and saw Naruto_. Not_ _too far _off she thought to herself. He leaned over and wordlessly, without any obligation, kissed her. She nearly fainted.

"Good morning Hina-chan" he said. She blushed

"Good morning Naruto-kun" she replied in her quiet voice. He started to reply, but his cell phone started ringing. He looked at it.

"Just Shikamaru, it can probably wait." He said. But the phone kept ringing and ringing and he just called back again.

He looked at her disdainfully. "Do you mind??"

"Of c-course not" she said. She did mind, but thought it was something boy-ish.

"Dude you're kidding me!! There's no way-"he cut himself off when he looked at Hinata. "Sorry dude, I can't do it. I have other stuff to do... Yes I KNOW it's really important... I KNOW I'm really important to the band..."

She stopped listening. _He puts me before his band... that's enough for me, knowing he would. _She thought.

"Go ahead" she whispered "As long as I get to go too!" she joked.

He looked thankfully at her. "Alright, I'm coming, but we have a guest!"

NATRUTO'S POV

He was so glad he had such an understanding girlfriend. He sat there driving, one arm around her, another on the wheel. Both windows were open, wind blowing in their hair. The radio was off, and Hinata was silent as she wondered where they were going.

"Alright" he said "Your stop"

She excitedly looked out the window, but her excitement was lost to the sight of her mansion.

"I thought you said I could go" she said, feeling awful. She supposed she just wasn't important enough to the band.

"I did, and you are." He replied "But going to L.A. with only those clothes could be a problem. They could get dirty."

Her mouth was open wide. "L-Los Angeles??"

"I'll explain later" he said with a huge grin, "But you'd better get packing cause' I'm gonna be here ready to go in an hour!" And with that he drove off leaving a trail of dust and a very surprised Hinata.

He got home, and packed his stuff, when the realization hit him like a sucker punch to the face.

"WE DON'T HAVE A BAND NAME!!"

They gathered at the garage, thinking and thinking.

"How about... the Food Eaters??" Choji offered.

"SHUT UP CHOJI" they all yelled.

"Clouds in the Sky" Shikamaru said.

"Write that up as never gonna happen..." Sasuke muttered.

"She Likes Cloth" Naruto joked.

"Shut up baka" Sasuke said. "We need a name that expresses our music. We've all read his music, and it's deep and powerful. We need a deep and powerful name"

Then Shino spoke. "I know what we are. I can feel it in the music." He said. We can be 'The Ravens in Amsterdam'"

It was a unanimous vote.

HINATA'S POV

She, along with her friends, stood packing her "L.A.-est clothes.

"OMG I LOVE this!!" Sakura squealed

"This is so pretty..." Temari said.

"This Lavender is good for you!" Anko said.

In the end, she had like 5 large suitcases of clothes.

"Do you think this is too much??" She whispered to Sakura.

"Of course not... now..." she said her friends making a circle around her "What happened on your date yesterday??"

They all did their little click mini-yell and pushed her on the bed, bombarding her with questions, when Naruto came into her room. He was surprised at how big a closet could be.

He sat down when he saw them all on the bed. "No, please continue, it's as if I'm not here"

He got berated with pillows.

"HAHAHAHA" he was laughing, Hinata was blushing. "Oh, and do you people wanna come to??" he addressed Hinata's friends. "What's a band without groupies" He laughed again.

"Of course!!' they exclaimed. Good, you are riding with Sasuke... you with Shikamaru... you go with Shino and Choji... he looked at Hinata "You're with me."

She couldn't wait to get there.

A/N-Guess you'll find out why they are going to L.A. NEXT chapter!! I like the name of the band but some feedback would be nice. Till' next time!!

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.


	6. Unknowns Play the Inaugeration

A/N-no, no, no, I'm NOT dead. I've had alotta homework and a Karate competition and just... UGH!! I won't just make long chapters every two weeks anymore. Once or twice a week now. They should be as long as 1500 words... So OK!!

But I haven't forgotten. Even if my writing skills suck and pretty much zero people read this fic, It's my first one and I WILL finish it. This isn't the end, but This will be a lemon chapter. It'll also be kinda long.. And its not all lemon, I will alert you in case you don't wanna read it but I've been studying up on Lemons just for you guys...and me. As a favorite writer of mine loves to say (pervysage89, look him up!) Perverts UNITE. No I am not trying to steal his thunder or copy off him, but he gets a little publicity so... win-win right?? This is the first and last time.

Icey Dragon Flame-Not just any gig...(evilly knowing face)

Boricuan lobo- No offense, but Battle of the Bands is kinda Run-of-the-mill dontcha think??

JamesRKS- Umm... NO lol

NarutoHinata17- Oh nonono, he won't be poor forever, and I never said or intended that he was poor. Just that he couldn't afford a really nice car, and can a lot of people at 17?? I sure can't afford one.

LET'S GET THIS FANFIC STARTED

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NARUTO'S POV

He sat there driving in his car, arm slung around Hinata, just thinking. Thinking about his crazy luck, thinking about this show, thinking about Hinata, thinking about Hinata, thinking about Hinata... OK, so mostly her.

He saw the open road and loved it he was lost on the highway in his mind... until a monster-like voice talked to him

'**Hey there kit. I approve, I like her'**

He almost swerved off the road from the shock. His head snapped back and forth. _Where is that coming from _he thought panicked. he was going crazy!!

'**Whoa, jeez, don't have a cow. Jeez, mellow down man. Just smoke something, don't let the cops show though ok'**

_What?? What are you??_

'**I am the demon of this car!! THE KYUBII!! Yeah, that guy at the dealership told you it was haunted.'**

_I thought he was a crazy Dumbass!! Jeez... By the way, smoke something?? Mellow Down?? You were born in the sixties._

**I'd shut up about the thing that can control the car while you're driving it.**

_Sorry!! Sorry!! _He looked over at Hinata _Not while she's in here_, _please_

**You're lucky I like you kid. I'll talk at ya later. She's wakin up. And don't worry about the concert.**

_Tha- wait How'd you know!!_

**I can read your mind, duh, do you think I'm talking out loud jeez... Later kid.**

He would have talked more, but Hinata woke. She looked at him with those big white eyes...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HINATA'S POV

She looked up at him, waking from a more GRAPHIC dream about Naruto. Yeah, you heard it.

She smiled at him, but then wondered where they were going. _He said it was really important... and in LA too!!_

She pressed herself up against him, her breasts touching, pressing against his arm. He was feeling hot.

"Soooo... where are we going.??" She asked.

"Well... I'm not telling, and nothing you can do will make me ruin the surprise" he teased.

_Oh really... _she thought _Well then_. She leaned in, Her face was inches from his "Are you positive you don't want to tell me??"

"OK!!" he blurted out "We're gonna play a gig in Ohio, and our bosses want to talk to us here in LA!!"

She was still curious, but she backed off him, and her confidence was lost.

"B-but... what are you doing??" she asked.

"You'll never believe his, but one of the guys listening to our first jam session, was Kurt Cobain's Nephew. They want us to play for their Inauguration into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame!!" he didn't breathe once while saying that.

Her eyes were open wide, REAL wide.

"W-well... maybe...if you do good... I might give YOU a little present. She pressed himself against him, and fell asleep, as he tried to regain control of himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NARUTO'S POV

They stepped inside the lobby, it was huge, the entire left half was glass. Naruto had his guitar in its case in one hand, and his other arm was around Hinata's waist. He was steeling himself up for the meeting, when Sasuke came up to him.

"Hey Baka, don't worry alright?? As band leader you kind've have to set an example" Sasuke told him.

"What?? Since when was I band leader??" He asked, not completely saddened by this.

"You're the frontman, the guitarist, you write the songs, you sing. It'd be a defamation on America if you weren't" He said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the studio, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji argued.

"We can't play 'Hanging Tree' again!! That guy expects that" Sasuke yelled

"We haven't rehearsed many other songs!! And Choji..." he yelled "Just cause you like to play accordion in 'A Long December', the rest of us aren't the best at it!!"

"But it's acoustic and awesome, we should play it!!" Choji argued.

They continued arguing, but Naruto was remembering. Remembering the time with his old band, and his once best friend, Marty Jones. He smiled.

"We're playing a song important to me. We haven't rehearsed it, but..." he looked at the one way mirror, where he saw only his reflection, but Hinata was across the mirror. "I've got my good luck charm."

He gave them the music, and they began to play.

_I was down at the New Amsterdam staring at this yellow-haired girl__  
__Mr. Jones strikes up a conversation with this black-haired flamenco dancer__  
__She dances while his father plays guitar__  
__She's suddenly beautiful__  
__We all want something beautiful__  
__I wish I was beautiful__  
__So come dance this silence down through the morning__  
__Cut Maria! Show me some of them Spanish dances__  
__Pass me a bottle, Mr. Jones__  
__Believe in me__  
__Help me believe in anything__  
__I want to be someone who believes_

__

_Mr. Jones and me tell each other fairy tales__  
__Stare at the beautiful women__  
__"She's looking at you. Ah, no, no, she's looking at me."__  
__Smiling in the bright lights__  
__Coming through in stereo__  
__When everybody loves you, you can never be lonely_

__

_I will paint my picture__  
__Paint myself in blue and red and black and gray__  
__All of the beautiful colors are very very meaningful__  
__Grey is my favorite color__  
__I felt so symbolic yesterday__  
__If I knew Picasso__  
__I would buy myself a gray guitar and play_

__

_Mr. Jones and me look into the future__  
__Stare at the beautiful women__  
__"She's looking at you.__  
__Uh, I don't think so. She's looking at me."__  
__Standing in the spotlight__  
__I bought myself a gray guitar__  
__When everybody loves me, I will never be lonely_

__

_I want to be a lion__  
__Everybody wants to pass as cats__  
__We all want to be big big stars, but we got different reasons for that. Believe in me because I don't believe in anything__  
__and I want to be someone to believe_

__

_Mr. Jones and me stumbling through the barrio__  
__Yeah we stare at the beautiful women__  
__"She's perfect for you, Man, there's got to be somebody for me."__  
__I want to be Bob Dylan__  
__Mr. Jones wishes he was someone just a little more funky__  
__When everybody loves you, son, that's just about as funky as you can be_

__

_Mr. Jones and me staring at the video__  
__When I look at the television, I want to see me staring right back at me__  
__We all want to be big stars, but we don't know why and we don't know how__  
__But when everybody loves me, I'm going to be just about as happy as can be__  
__Mr. Jones and me, we're gonna be big stars.._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HINATA'S POV

She watched. She knew they were in. The producer looked at her.

"They are great. Lets negotiate."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They spent forever in that room Negotiating, but Shino pulled through. He got new equipment, free equipment, V.I.P. passes for the girls, and most importantly, 50,000 big ones.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MONTHS LATER, DURING THE CONCERT

She was with the rest of the people, screaming her throat dry. They played hard, and they were great. Not only that, but after playing their set, they encored with the song he sang for her, complete with piano and everything.

_All dressed up__  
__No place to go__  
__Hinata, when you gonna show your face around me?__  
__I know all the wrongs and rights__  
__And I just want a little light to fall on me_

__

_Hinata where you been?__  
__This lonely spiral I've been in__  
__Hinata, when can we begin?__  
__Hinata, where you been?_

__

_We'll I'm all messed up__  
__That's nothing new__  
__Hey monkey, when you open up your white eyes,__  
_

_I don't know if I'm wide awake or dreaming__  
__But all I ever need is everything_

__

_Hinata, where you been?__  
__This lonely spiral I've been in__  
__Hinata, when can we begin?__  
__Hinata, where you been?_

__

_Just get the world off your shoulders__  
__and close your pretty white eyes__  
__Hey monkey, what's life without an occasional surprise?_

__

_Got nowhere but home to go__  
__Got Ben Folds on my radio right now__  
__I'm in trouble for the things I need__  
__Hinata don't you want to be needed too?_

__

_Hinata, where you been?__  
__This lonely spiral I've been in__  
__Hinata, when can we begin?__  
__Hinata, where you been?_

Naruto and Hinata had been dating for awhile, and went on at school protecting the innocent and weak.

She loved him. And she was ready _After the concert, when we're at his house. _She decided

They rode in happy silence to his home. They were gonna have a little down time(or so he thought) at his house before the afterparty. They rode in a happy silence, well, HE did, but Hinata was nervous all over.

He opened the door, closed it, and...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LEMON ALERT N/H LEMON ALERT N/H LEMON ALERT N/HLEMON ALERT N/H

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He said "I'm going to take a shower OK?? I gotta get ready for the party"

She sat preparing herself, until she heard the shower turn on. She took a deep breath... and went.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NARUTO AND HINATA'S POINT OF VIEW... AT THE SAME TIME!!

She stepped into the bathroom soundlessly, hair down wearing nothing but a bathtowel. She saw him standing there, it looked like he was thinking. She let the towel drop, and stepped in behind him. He didn't even notice she was there until she threw her arms around him.

He was full of shock. She kissed him when he turned around watching his dick harden. She looked at him with those big white eyes and said

"Make me yours. I've wanted it for so long."

He started kissing her back then, she was pressed against the back wall of the shower, he kissed her mouth, down to her neck, to her breasts and stopped there. Her rounded glories, huge but not disproportional. He kissed them, she moaned. He started to use his tongue in circular motions, nibbling too. His other hand was massaging her other breast. He switched.

He then started kissing downwards again until he reached her prized area. He kissed and nibbled at that and she moaned and shivered. He started licking around it and she moaned again. He went in with his 

tongue . He tasted her , flicked his tounge, as she grabbed his blonde locks, pulling him closer, but she could feel something inside her...

"Naruto... I'm going to... UUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA"

She exploded . He licked up the cum. "You taste good Hinata." He grinned wide she was kissing him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to his bedroom She grinned at him this time. She took his member and licked it top to bottom until it was at full attention then put it in her mouth, sucking and licking, missing no part of his member.

"Hinata, you'd better, UGH!" he came in her mouth. She Smiled. "you taste good Naruto-Kun..." He began kissing her, rubbing his shaft against her wet pussy. He looked at her, positioning himself. "Are you sure about this?? It'll hurt..."

She looked at his member. _At least 10 inches, this will be a bit painful...but I want him to badly _she decided. He put the head in.. then got it over with quickly and broke her barrier. She screamed.. she gritted her teeth, and a tear fell. She got better, and told him to thrust. He started slowly, then got faster, and faster, soon as she screamed for him to go faster he went full speed, she screamed with pleasure and they both exploded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000LEMON OVER OVER ALL DONE LIKE ONE MORE PARAGRAPH FOR THIS CHAPTER

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They laid there exhausted. He leaned over and she was scared she would have to attempt another round, but he merely kissed her.

"Let's grab a couple hours of sleep and head to the party, if you're up to it."

She was. So full of love, and Naruto most importantly.

"Of course. I love you Naruto"

"I love you too Hina-Chan"

They fell asleep

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I liked that one. Until next time!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO NOR ANY LYRICS EXPRESSED IN THIS FAN FICTION. SPECIAL THANKS TO ADAM, JIM, DAVE, IMMY, CHARLIE, DAN, AND MILLARD. THE GREAT MEMBERS OF THE COUNTING CROWS!!


	7. Naruto in the hospital!

A/N-Sup people. I'm back and ready for another chapter. Sorry, I have a need for reviews, and once one Mr. I.D. Flame was the final answer-err for this. So, lemme answer some reviews now, and let's get this chapter STARTED

Icey Dragon Flame- I am disappointed in you for being late!! Punctuality and all that. Now seriously... These are all by Counting Crows, and I have used "Monkey" "Mr. Jones" "Hanging Tree". I'll tell you the song name for this chapter at the end.PS the lemon was my first, AND they are Virgins (that's my excuse) so that's why it was short, and not the best.

Vyan- They wouldn't be your favs if you listened to the Crows. I guess I'm just a huge fan boy. Lol. Except less gay.

NarutoHinata17- I don't get writer's block. Here's the secret. Just think or a title, and go from there. And if that doesn't work, just write one true thing for your story and the rest will flow. I just forget or get lazy.

JamesRKS- Yes. Yes you do.

ChewyCookies- One of my favorite authors commented on MY story? That's pretty awesome. Thanks. And yes... BWAHAHA... I do so love a good cliffhanger

Let's get this party started!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HINATA'S POV

She awoke to the sound of his light snoring. She looked at him, and just continued to sit there and look at him. (These next words are beautiful) _I can't remember all the times I tried to tell myself to hold on to _

_these moments as they pass _She thought to herself. _This is one of those beautiful moments. It's his breathing... the breathing in and out and in..._ So calming

He then hugged her closer to him, yawned and opened his eyes. He focused for a second, then smiled. He put his fingertips on her neck and she shivered.

He smiled again. "That's a great song lyric." She looked at him questioningly

He explained "My fingertips lit on your neck and it made you shiver". She knew then. She yawned and looked at the clock. She gasped.

"NARUTO, IT'S 10:00 ON A FRIDAY WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" she yelled. They scrambled around getting ready. Hinata had a spare set of clothes, but as she left the bed, he grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye.

"Hinata... will you live with me??" he asked her. She paused in her mind Screaming YES YES YES! When she noticed she wasn't _ACTUALLY _saying it she blurted "Of course!!" She hugged him, and said "Now let's get ready for school"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NARUTO'S POV

He was air walking all day. He was walking in a complete daze, whenever he looked at her, they both blushed. He wasn't forced out of his trance until Sasuke snapped at him. "HEY NARUTO-BAKA!!" Naruto snapped his head towards the noise. He saw it was Sasuke and tried to ignore him, but he hit him in the head. He was angry, until Sasuke grinned and said, "We've got groupies". A group of about 7 went up to him and said, "Can I get your autograph??" He grinned.

"Of course, I would be honored" he said grinning. He signed 6 pieces of paper, and a forehead. The forehead sign girl wanted a boob autograph, but all he said was that he was taken.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was walking home from school by himself. Hinata was borrowing his car, so he just was walking. _She's so cute, with those eyes... I just can't say no to her! Maybe I should ask her... I've been thinking I should... Maybe--_

He was cut off mid-thought by a cold voice.

A shadow stepped in front of him. "Hey there big shot. Getting a little big for your britches dontcha think??"

Naruto recognized the voice as Neji's. "What do you want Neji?!"

He just grinned.

"Well?!"

"Shut up!" Neji spat. Next thing he knew he got hit in the back with a tire iron. Then he was hit in the side. He heard a rib crack. He was in serious pain.

He heard a laugh. Kiba! "What've we got here?? The guy who stopped me from scoring with the Hyuuga girl?? AND he's the dumbass on TV?? Well let me get a bit of revenge!"

He hit him in the stomach. Kicked, punched, and kneed.

"I don't like you and your little buddies going around, ruining our rep" Neji said. "Don't like it at all. And you're not so strong now are you? Whimpering on the ground!"

He looked up at him, still with fire in his eyes, still with defiance. "Preppy bitch!" Naruto spat in his eye.

Neji laughed and wiped it away. "You're gonna pay for that demon." That stung. Why? He hadn't a clue.

Another one of Neji's cronies, a guy by the name of Gaara walked into the area, with a chain. And he looked pissed. He thought his life would end there. _At least this last while was fun. I loved a girl, jammed with friends, not that bad._

He closed his eyes, not in sadness, but in peace. Next thing he knew, He heard an angry yell.

"Kill my bro will you! BASTARDS!!" Sasuke roared. He grabbed the end of the chain and whipped it back into garra's stomach. Than Shikamaru, seemingly coming from nowhere, started pounding Neji. Choji and Shino had to double team Kiba, he was so big and rough.

That fight ended with the band winning. Nobody but Nauto was hurt more then a black eye or bruises. Naruto was in pretty bad shape. Sasuke and Shikamaru hauled him up, into Sasuke's car, all the while Sasuke saying stuff like "Don't die" or "C'mon, you're the band leader".

Naruto blacked out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He awoke to septic smells. A heart monitor's soft beeping was oddly comforting. He looked up to see himself in a hospital bed, a crying Hinata and a sullen Sasuke sitting close. To his left were a waist high pile of cards, and to his left were more flowers he could ever hope to count. All from his fans, and the kids he saved from the prep jerks. He couldn't focus on that for long though because stopping Hinata 

from crying came first. He looked up at Hinata and said "Hey Hina-chan... These cuts make me look pretty tough don't they? Your man is rugged!" he grinned and she squealed and jumped on him.

"Easy, don't reopen the wounds!" he said playfully, it hurt a little, but he didn't mind. Sasuke looked at him relieved. "Jeez... getting beat by the preps... Lame!!" he said.

"Hey, they ganged up on me!! And you don't look so great with cuts and a black eye buddy!" Sasuke grinned. Naruto continued "But... thanks bro." he said. Sasuke looked embarrassed and turned away.

Suddenly, Shikamaru burst into the room. He was panting, and looked like he hadn't slept in days. They all did.

"Is he okay?!" he asked. He looked at Naruto, with Hinata on top of him, and sighed. "Thank god. Praise the lord, Rip Van Retard woke up." They laughed. "Jeez, you're my friend and a band asset, don't scare the crap out of me like that again!"

He was glad that he had such great friends. But, he had to ask...

"Guys" he said slowly, "How long was I out for??"

Sasuke looked uncomfortable, Hinata looked sad.

"46 hours.." Sasuke reluctantly said.

"46... 46 hours!?" he yelled. They all looked tense. "No wonder I'm so hungry, and you all look like crap!!" He laughed and they all looked relieved and smiled.

Sasuke chuckled. "What's so funny??" Naruto questioned.

"When you were asleep..." he paused.

"What?!" Naruto was nervous now.

"When you were asleep... you looked like Sleeping beauty's fraternal twin... all the sleep none of the beauty!!" Sasuke said.

They all laughed, when a man in a suit came in. He had white hair, he was fairly tall, and as soon as he saw Hinata on top of him he got a perverted grin. Naruto wasn't sure what was up with him.

He looked like he was about to talk when Choji and Shino came in, arguing that 'now wasn't the time for that!' for some reason.

"Time for what?" Naruto asked. He was really confused.

They ignored him. "He is just recovering." Shino stated, "Now isn't the time for a business transaction!! We are monstrously popular, you want us and we want you to represent us, that is straight. But I am positive waiting is the best thing for us!"

"He looks fine enough to me!!" The white haired man argued. "And now is a perfect time."

He looked at Naruto. "Hey, kid, you're the band leader right? I'm Jiriya, I'm from the Redwing Rockers Record Label, and I want to sign you guys. I am interested kid!!

His jaw dropped so low it hit the floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N- I am so sorry I took so long, sorrysorrrysorry. It just happened!! But here it is, action. Forgive me please. OK. There. Disclaimer.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTORS


End file.
